You can find me in heaven
by Orne
Summary: the elders wnt a word, with phoebe, about cole


Phoebe is waken up by a hand on her face, she knows exactly whose hand it is, she smiles with her eyes closed and turns towards cole, she opens her eyes and smiles

Phoebe is waken up by a hand on her face, she knows exactly whose hand it is, she smiles with her eyes closed and turns towards cole, she opens her eyes and smiles. "hey you" she says, delighted to see his face "hey yourself" he replies, stroking her hair. "How long have you been up?" she asks him, she looks at the clock and it reads 10:02 am. "about an hour or two" he replies smiling at her "that long? What have you been doing?" "looking at you, did you know your bottom lip quivers when you sleep?" he said placing a finger to her lips "oh really?" she asked kissing his finger "yeah, and…" he is suddenly cut off by a scream downstairs "PHOEBE!!!!!!!" it was prue's voice. Phoebe looks at cole and cole looks back "whats up her ass?" she asks, as she gets up hands cole a pair of pants, cole catches them and starts to put them on "meet you downstairs" phoebe says, exiting the room.

Downstairs piper, prue and leo are waiting impatiently for phoebe to get there "do you have any idea why this happened?" prue asks leo "no, they just told me to get her, i don't know anything more" he says, just as phoebe enters the living room "what, what, what??" she says, rubbing her eyes sleepily, "something happened" piper says, looking suspiciously at her "what happened?" phoebe asked, worried "the elders, they want to see you" leo said, phoebe was shocked, she looked at them and decided she had to sit down "why, what'd i do?" she asked looking at leo, just as cole enters the room, fully dressed. "whats going on?" he asked as he made his way to phoebe's side "the elders want to see me" she told cole, cole just looked at leo "why?" "we don't know" leo responded "are you sure they just want to see me, or do they want to see me, and you guys?" she said pointing at piper and prue "i don't get it, whats the big deal, so they want to see you, it's like going to the principals office, it's no biggy" cole said, "you don't get it cole, the elders never want to see the witches, it's never happened, and why it's happened now is beyond me" leo said, looking menacingly at cole "ok, but maybe they want to congratulate you on your work or something" cole said, trying to ease the tension and fear that he knew phoebe was in "cole this isn't a congratulating thing, if the elders want to see her, than something is up, either she did something wrong or something is going to happen to her" leo said, defensively "ok, can we all just calm down, please" phoebe pleaded, "i'll just go up and see what they want, and come back and tell you everything, it's simple" she finished "what if they keep you up there, and you never come back, and we lose you" piper said, suddenly becoming very worried, she started pacing around the room, in a frenzy "they can't do that to her, she's part of the power of three, they can't, can they?" prue said, turning to leo for help "i doubt they would do that, she's an essential part of this, therefore if they do something to her, than the fight for good is over, so basically you're safe from any physical act against you" leo clarified "ok, so i'm safe, i'll be back, right?" she asked leo "in theory, you should be back" "in theory?! What the hell in theory, she's gotta come back!!" cole screamed at leo "cole, honey, calm down, i'll be back, i mean whats the worst that could happen" phoebe said, grabbing cole's hand and leading him upstairs with her "i'm gonna a get dressed" she said, a s she and cole disappeared up the stairs. "She'll be ok, won't she leo??" prue asked him "she has to be" he said, sadly.

Upstairs phoebe was getting ready to meet these people, she had tried on every outfit, from jeans and a sweatshirt to an evening dress, she finally decided on a pair of capris, and a nifty little T, she looked casually sporty, which was what she was going for, she wanted to show them she was not afraid of being called up there, she wanted to show them it was just a regular meeting, no big deal. She came out of her closet and showed cole what she was wearing, he was sitting on the edge of her bed, he was sad and worried, but for her reassurance he acted like it didn't bother him. He looked up and saw her, she looked great, he smiled and she noticed the sadness in his smile, he was obviously worried "don't worry, you'll get wrinkles" she said, closing the gap between them, he held her close to him, "i'm not worried, just be careful, i know they're good and all, but they put your sister and leo through hell, if thats how they get their kicks, than, i'm sorry to say but they are sick people" he said, holding her tightly to him. "i don't think they'll do anything, they can't, i'm a charmed one" she laughed, she kissed him just in case it was the last "just come back, and don't stay away to long" he said, touching her cheek, she looked at him sadly, she forced herself to pull her him downstairs with her.

Downstairs, prue, piper and leo, were waiting impatiently for phoebe, piper was pacing around the room anxiously, prue was fiddling with her nails, and leo just stood in one place, his stare on the floor. Phoebe entered with cole behind her. "Ok, i'm ready leo" she said, trying to sound as confident as she could, but cole could see right through her, he knew she was as terrified as were they all. Phoebe looked at cole and smiled, she could see the worry in his face, she saw the corner of his lip curl up, a sign that he was nervous, either nervous or scared, she got close to him, stroked his cheek and whispered in his ear "i'll be back, i promise" he kissed her cheek "you better" he said, trying to crack a smile, she walked over to prue and piper and embraced them, "i don't get why you're all so worried, nothing can happen, I'm a charmed one" she said, even though she didn't even believe this. Piper held took hand, "be careful, they're tricky" she said, phoebe smiled and took leos hand, they started to orb out, phoebe just smiled and waved.

In heaven (or whatever place that is)

Leo and phoebe finish orbing in, "well this is your stop" he said "what? You're just going to leave me here? How do i get to the conference room or whatever?" leo laughed at this "just go straight down that way, it's a big yellow door, you can't miss it" he said, pointing straight ahead "ok, do i look ok? " she asked "yep, you look fine, don't be nervous, don't show fear, they're like dogs, they can smell it" he said, he patted her back and orbed out. 

Phoebe just stood there, looking around "ok, just go straight ahead, yellow door" she said to herself, she started to walk forward, it was long way, she couldn't even se the door, "thank god i didn't were heels" she said, looking down at her sketchers, she suddenly felt her feet go through something puffy "wow, clouds, this is nifty" she started to jump up and down "clouds, it feels like marshmallows" she said as she looked down to her feet. "This is cool" she said walking forward, she started to hum a song "you are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray, you'll never know dear, how much i love you…" she was interrupted by a gentleman who walked up to her "excuse me, are you singing?" he asked, he was very handsome, he had light brown hair and was tall, very muscular, piercing blue eyes, about phoebe's age.(think Casper Van Dien) "oh, i'm sorry, i'm just, i'm sorry if i bothered you, i… is it a long way to the yellow door?" she asked, suddenly realizing how deluded she sounded, the man just stared at her suspiciously "how did you get here?" he asked her, eyeing her "leo, the whitelighter, mine, or ours, me and my sisters" she said, nervously "oh, you're phoebe?!" he said, extending hand "yes, i am" she said, greeting his hand and smiling. "we are expecting you" he said, grinning, phoebe couldn't help but feel attracted to him "do you have any idea why?" she asked, unconsciously flirting with him "i can't say" he laughed "oh, very helpful" she said "come, i'll walk you there" he said, he hinted with his head, and smiled, there were definitely sparks between them. They started to walk "so, um, who are you?" she asked him "my name is david" he said "and are you a whitelighter?" she asked, "no, i'm a prince" , phoebe stopped dead in her tracks and started to laugh "you're funny, like stand-up kind of funny" he looked at her and didn't crack a smile "i'm serious, i'm not just saying that to impress you, i'm a prince" he said, grabbing her arm, she was practically falling from laughter, she suddenly stopped laughing and looked straight into his blue eyes "oh, my god, you were serious " she said, shocked. "yeah i was, you have a very pretty laugh" he said, smiling "thank you, um, your highness? " she said dubious "don't call me that, please, it makes me feel awkward" he said, starting to walk again, she quickly followed "were are we going? " she asked "the yellow door" he said, "look, i don't mean to be rude, but i'd really like to know, why am i here, did i do something wrong? If this is because of cole…" she started to say but was cut off "look, i'd really like to tell you, but i can't, all i can say is that this isn't a bad thing, and regarding cole or belthazor, well, thats something else" he said, starting to walk, this time phoebe didn't follow. "What about cole?" she said, he stopped and turned around. "cole is a different case" he said, walking to phoebe. "i'm not going anywhere until you tell me why i'm here, you have to know, you just don't want to tell me" she said, harshly, "ok, do you want to know why you're here?" he asked "Yes!" she said "sit down", he snapped his fingers and they were suddenly in another room, there was a couch, it was all white, a white table, a white clock, that read 3:53 AM in bold red letters. "sit?" she asked, looking at him. "yes, i'll explain, everything, but only because i like you, i'm not supposed to do this, my dad will kill me" he said "your dad?" "you, he's one of the elders" he said casually "thats why i'm a prince, he's kind of the boss, or king in our world" he said, as if it was a normal thing, he turned toward her "this is about cole isn't it?" she asked and he looked down and nodded, she was suddenly swept over by a feeling of deja vu, she felt as if she knew this man, from long ago, he was different, hell he was a prince, but there was so much more. "the elders thought it was time for an intervention" he said, looking at her, he had the urge to kiss her, but backed off, she was off limits, she was a charmed one. "an intervention?!?" she asked, shocked, how dare they do this, an intervention!!?! "don't be alarmed, calm down, i know what you're thinking" he said, they were suddenly very close to each other, phoebe had the urge to grab him, and let him make love to her, but she quickly dismissed the thought and stood up quickly "they have no right, they do not have control over my life and they can't intervene in it, who they hell do they think they are?!?" she said, pacing around, he walked over to her and grabbed her shoulders, she felt herself melt at his touch, she thought to herself what this man was doing to her, she felt helpless towards him, she felt her world flutter completely, she regained her composure quickly "please, keep your voice down, if they hear i told you…" he said, nervously, phoebe reluctantly lowered her voice, and quickly freed herself from davids grasp. "what are they going to do? Me and cole aren't bothering them, we mind our own business, we are a little loud sometimes, but i doubt that they could hear us" she said, again david grabbed her arm, and turned her toward him, he looked into her eyes, "you have beautiful eyes" he said tenderly, she looked at his, the blue was so intense "have we met somewhere?" she asked "i'm not sure, i feel it too" he said, pulling her closer to him, the distance between them was now minimal, his face got closer to hers, there lips met. Phoebe was enveloped in the kiss, the warmth, the tenderness, she wanted to take off all of her clothes, she wanted to make love with him, she wanted to stay there forever, she never felt like this with cole, oh no, cole!! Phoebe quickly separated herself from him, "no, i can't my boyfr…" she started to say, david looked at her, "phoebe i know you feel it, give in, i'm right, he's not, i'm yours' he's not, love me" he said, desperately "david, no, cole, is cole is…" she was cut off when david kissed her again, but this time, his kisses, they weren't meaningful anymore, she didn't feel them like the first, all she saw was cole, her sweet cole she distanced herself from david and smiled "david, no, i love cole" she said, smiling. She was suddenly sucked into this whirlwind, everything around her seemed to fade, she was wrapped in an eternal haze, when the feeling of disorientation faded, she found herself on the same path she was before she had met david, she looked around, very confused. "David? Are you here?" she looked around and nobody was there, she was feeling very confused, she looked to a clock above her head, it read 3:53 AM. Her breathe started to fail, she felt her chest constricting, she saw the yellow door and tried to run to it, she saw a man standing at the front, it was, wait, no it couldn't be, she was hallucinating, she fell to her knees, the clouds broke her fall, she couldn't breathe, she could feel the man calling her name "phoebe. Come please, i need you" he said, she looked up and saw him clearly now, it was cole. She got up with all her strength, the little she had, she started to walk, then to lightly jog, the door seemed miles away, she ran and ran and never seemed to get there, finally she couldn't run anymore, she couldn't keep on going "i'm sorry cole, i can't…" her voice trailed off, the environment around her started to become black, she could no longer see, she was on her knees, she needed strength, she needed to get to him. "phoebe, i'm dying " he said, she felt the agony in his voice. It took every thing in her to get up, she started to walk, slowly, than growing quicker. She still couldn't breathe well, but her cole was in trouble, he needed her. She ran to him for what seemed forever, she was two steps from the door, just two, she reached out to him, and felt nothing, she fell to her knees "cole?" she looked around, her breathe was coming back, she felt almost normal, she got up and looked around, no cole, he wasn't there, he wasn't anywhere, hot tears began to stream down her face, she felt so alone, there was nobody. The haze returned, she felt herself being sucked up again, she held on to the door "no, no, no, NO!!!" she managed to open the door and get in, she looked around, it looked a lot like the first room, the one she was in with david, it had steep stairs at one end, with a door at the top, in the middle of the room was a whit couch, next to it a clock, it read again 3:53 AM "what's up with the time here? Is it always 3:53 AM?!?!" She was suddenly in a very bad mood, these people were playing tricks on her, they were playing with her mind, she had no idea what she was doing there. A voice startled her suddenly "time goes by slowly than down on earth" it said, it was a male voice, very strong and confident, he said it almost in a laughing way. Phoebe stated to spin around, trying to see where the voice was coming from "who are you? Where are you?" she said, frantically "sit down, please, somebody will be with you in a little while" the voice said, phoebe exploded at this "where the fuck are you!?! Can somebody please tell me whats going on?!?!" she asked "why am i here, where is cole?!?! Where is david?!?!" she screamed, than the voice came once again "please phoebe calm down, every question will soon be answered, be patient, sit and wait, soon all shall be revealed" the voice said, phoebe looked up to the ceiling and saw nothing, just the whiteness of the room, she felt like crying, she called for leo in her head, called for cole, called for her sisters, she was all alone, she sat down on the couch, after like what seemed an eternity she looked at the clock 3:55 AM, "damn!! 2 minutes, isn't that just dandy" she said to herself, She put her head on the couch and closed her eyes, until she heard the door open.

Meanwhile at the manor….

Prue, piper, leo and cole had all been extremely worried, 4 days had passed and she was nowhere to be found. Cole had been the most worried of them all, leo new that she had to come back, and on some level piper and prue also new, but cole wasn't sure. He had a feeling that she was called up there because of him, or their relationship, he just knew it was because of that, their love was being tested once again, and maybe this time it wouldn't be strong enough to survive. He was staying at his house and went to the halliwell manor every day at 1:00 PM, he was very worried. That day he was on his way to the manor, when he felt a strong pain in his side, he pulled his car over and sat there, the pain was immense, he doubled over in the car, he felt something strange, it was him, but there was a voice in the back of his head, it was so faint, he could barely hear it, he tried but just couldn't, suddenly he heard a long beep and then the voice again "cole, i need you" he knew exactly who it was, it was phoebe. The pain stopped, the voice went away, he was back to himself, he started his car as fast as he could and sped off down the street. He arrived at the manor, he barged in, he was used to knocking but this time he didn't care "prue! Piper! Leo!!" he screamed, they all emerged from the kitchen, "what, what?" they asked. He proceeded to tell them what had happened, they were all confused by it, how did he feel her. Prue was a little hurt, she figured that if phoebe ever needed help she would call to her "it's probably a way of communication" leo stated, "like a new power?" piper asked "i don't think so, if it were a power she would have contacted all of us, not just cole, on some level that means that you're connected to her, thats why only you could here her" leo said. "what'd she say?" prue asked "that she needed me, i think she might be in trouble" cole said, "she couldn't be in trouble, could she? She's a charmed one, they can't harm her, can they?" piper asked leo "i doubt it, but you never know, they're very unpredictable" he said "than what the hell are you waiting for? Go up there and see what happened?" prue said, in tone not even she knew she had "i don't think i can" leo said, "i think this is something none of us can bail her out of, it's just up to her and we have to wait" he said, cole stood up exasperated "can't you at least find out if she's ok? Do something, please, i felt her leo, she was in pain, her voice, she needed anybody, help her, help us all" he said, his voice started to crack and prue put a reassuring hand on his shoulder "let me see what i can do" he said, and with that he orbed out. He left cole staring down at the floor, he felt his eyes water, but resisted them the only person that had ever see him cry was phoebe and he intended on keeping it that way. He swallowed his tears and hoped for the best. 

Leo orbed in, he looked around and saw a great commotion happening, all the whitelighters were gathered around discussing what had happened a demon had responded the call of a witch. Leo went up to one of his colleagues and tapped on his back, he couldn't let anybody know he was here. "David?" he asked, david turned around and was surprised to see leo "leo, what are you doing here? If they see you.." he said, but leo interrupted "is phoebe ok?" he asked, harshly "i can't say man, my dad, he'll kill me" he said "david, please, they're all worried, i'm worried" he said "she's fine, now orb out, before they see you" he said "thanks man" he said, as he orbed out. David knew he shouldn't have said a word, but he knew the demon was worried, he knew he loved her, and it made him feel a little nostalgic, he was supposed to end up with phoebe, he liked her a lot, but he got there first, he stole her heart, and there was nothing he could do anything about it.

Leo orbed back down, he saw piper and prue sitting on the couch, she had her head on prue's shoulder, cole was pacing around the living room, he looked at piper and eyed the pictures on the table, there was one of phoebe when she was about 19, she was so beautiful, she was with piper, they were rolling around on the grass, she was smiling vividly, he couldn't help but feel impotent, his sweet phoebe was up somewhere and he couldn't reach her. Leo orbed in, he looked pleadingly at him "she's fine, she'll be back" he said

Phoebe opened her eyes to the prospect that it would still be 3:55 AM, that she was still in that white room, and that she was alone. Effectively, she woke up to an empty room, the same room, but the time was now 4:01 AM. She was totally exasperated, she wanted to leave the room, she got up quickly and reached for the doorknob. The voice that had spoken earlier was heard again "i wouldn't do that if i were you phoebe" he said "why not?! I'm tired, i want to go home, i want to leave this place!" she screamed. "if you leave you'll never find out" he said "find out what?" she asked "why you're here, where you're going, what will happen" he said "are you going to tell me the future or something" she laughed, than took it back, these people could tell her the future, they are the ones that made up your life "we might not tell you the future, but we will provide you some information" the voice said "will you stay?" he said "how long do i have to wait?" she asked "nothing" he said, at that moment, david appeared into the room "hi phoebe" "david, hi, i…what happened? What is this?" she asked sadly. "it's a test" he said "a test? for what?" she asked "as i said before, this is about you and cole, we needed to see how strong your love for him is and how strong his love for you is" he said "why?" "We needed to see if you were to some day break up with him, if he would ever turn again" he said "and? Will he?" she asked "that leads us to our next topic, since you did pass all the challenges…" he was cut off by phoebe "challenges?" she asked "the kiss, was challenge, if you remembered him, it meant you really loved him, at first i thought you had succumbed, the kiss was amazing, but then it came to you, you passed the test " "than what happened? The man at the door??" she asked, remembering the second task "it was an illusion, we made you feel sick, the purpose was to confirm if you would try to save him even if your life was in danger as well" "you played with my mind??!!" she said somewhat pissed off "if you want to put it like that" "was there any other games or tasks?" she said, in a very hostile tone "then we had to check out cole, we sent him vibes, your vibes, how you were feeling, your cry for help, if he reacted and felt them, than it was over, he was totally lost in you" "what happened?" "leo came to check, he got them" he said "so thats it? Now i go?" "no, since you managed to bring such a powerful demon to our side, the least we can do is reward you" he said "are you going to give me money or something, cause if you are i don't want it, you screwed with me and cole, and my sisters…" "thats what the reward is for, we did something completely unacceptable, but we will not give you money, your reward is knowledge" he said, as a book appeared in front of him "whats that?" she asked "your life" he said, "we will allow 3 questions," he said, phoebe came closer to the book, she looked at it, it looked a lot like the book of shadows, but less dark, it was kind of shiny, on the front it said in big bold letters "Phoebe Halliwell" she passed her finger on it, it was smooth and silky "do you have a book for everybody's life?" she asked, amazed "you're special phoebe, but not that special" he said, attempting a joke "i have so many questions" she said, she was still looking at the book, amazed by it, in that book, was her life, her failures, her achievement, her loss, her gain, everything. "i'm sorry, but you only get three, about anything that is related to your life" he said, grinning at her "can it be about..? is he… can i?" she asked "anything phoebe, anything" "ok, um, can i think?" sure, she thought and thought, she wanted to know so many things, this was the real challenge, after a while, she spoke "were we supposed to happen? Me and cole?" she asked, she was actually afraid of the answer, she didn't know what to expect "no, well not really ,there were two men in your life, cole and well me. I was supposed to fall in love with you, and i did, but you didn't fall for me, thats why the kiss felt so right, i was kind of your other soul mate, but you will always be more attracted to the dark side, thats why cole and you have much in common, you both deal with the an evil side, you share that and the fact that you are good, and even if it takes all your strength you fight everyday to stay good". Phoebe thought this through, and it did make sense, she sometimes wanted to be evil, she had been evil and felt so good, it was like a freedom, she could do as she pleased, no repercussions, no guilt, and it seemed to be that she was always the sister that had to deal with evil. "can i ask the next?" she said, slightly timid "when ever your ready" he said, he looked sad and disorientated, she could see he felt something for her, something other than love, it was loss, he had lost her. "will he love me always? Forever?" he looked down at the book and started to go through the pages "without a doubt, even of you are not together, you will always love each other, you will never love another with the same passion, the same fire, the same intensity, he is yours, forever, don't doubt it, don't ever doubt it or him, it will destroy your relationship" she was astonished by the answer, she never expected it. She had the urge to cry, did he mean they weren't going to end up together "does that mean we won't be together?" she asked sadly, his eyes looked straight into hers, she sensed something very strange, he was strange, she couldn't quite put her finger, "is that your question?" he asked, she didn't know, it was to hard, she had so many, was he her soul mate? Were they going to be like buffy and angel? She doubted very much that he knew who buffy and angel were, but she just couldn't decide. "no…. i don't know" he looked at her, trying to decipher her feelings, "i know what you're thinking, buffy and angel are soul mates, at least thats how they paint it, and he is your soul mate (when he said that a thunder roared) dad, i told her, ok, she has a right to know, back off, as i was saying, he is, but just remember, not all soul mates end up together, and those who do so, they conquer all odds, it's very difficult, not all succeed, but that doesn't mean that their love is not there. Being soul mates is not easy, thats all part of the plan" he sat down next to her "now ask your question" he said "i get another question?" she was surprised at this, she had figured that was her last question "technically, you never asked your third, i just told you extra info" he said, putting hand n her hand "do we end up together?" he again opened the book, looked in it, went through a couple of pages and smiled at her "you'll not always be together, and it will take a lot to be together, but just remember what i said, being soul mates isn't easy, some give up and never get their soul mate, never give up, keep on trying, it won't be easy, but in the end, you'll be alright, i promise" he said, phoebe beamed, tears came to her eyes, she laughed and cried, she was so happy, her and cole, they were going to be together. after a few tears, she turned to him "now what?" he looked at her, the book disappeared from his hands "come, i'll take you home" he extended a hand and phoebe took, she was orbed from the white room to the manor, before she was actually able to be seen, she saw them they were all seated, expecting her. She wondered how many days had gone by here on earth, she was suddenly seen, her and david.

Cole was the first to spot her, he ran to her and embraced her in a way he had never. She felt safe again, her cole was there, she wasn't scared anymore .Prue hugged her and piper cried when she saw her, leo looked at her and beamed, he hugged her as well, and looked at david "thank you" he whispered, david said nothing, he just smiled, he could have had that, her, but it wasn't meant to be, she chose, she was his, and surprisingly enough he felt happy for her. After everybody greeted phoebe, david signalled that he had to go, she let go of cole and cole flinched who was this guy and why was she all nice and caring to him, he felt kind of jealous, he sensed that they had shared something, but kept quite, for phoebe. She went to him and grabbed his hands "thank you" she said "anytime" he said, he looked at cole and sensed his hostility "don't be jealous, she's yours nobody will ever have her, take care of her, never let her go, trust and everything will be fine" he said Phoebe looked at cole and smiled at his face, he was looking at him in a way he only looked at people who were in his territory. "goodbye phoebe" he said, "bye david" she hugged him and kissed his cheek and he orbed out.

That night phoebe didn't feel much like telling her sisters the whole book of life thing, she just limited herself to explaining the challenges and why she was called up there. They had dinner and cole and her retired early to bed, they had something to catch up on, it had been 5 days since she was gone and cole needed his share of night phoebe and phoebe needed her dose of cole. 

They went to her room, "i think we should go to your place" she said, touching him "why not here?" he said "i don't know you but i feel like being loud tonight, and we can't very well be loud with my sister in the next room" she said. Cole laughed at her request, but he felt that phoebe hadn't told him everything. "Before we go, i just, did you tell me everything?" he asked, she looked at him, the moment of truth had arrived, she had to tell him about david, her and his relationship, the kiss ad the book. She told him about the book first, than about david being her alternate soul mate and last but not least the kiss. He just stared at her, his eyes grew wide, he felt a fire inside of him, he wanted to kill this man for kissing his girl "did you like it?" he asked "cole forgive me, i didn't…" she was interrupted "did you like it?!" he asked insistently and this time a bit angrier "he is, he's, we…" she stuttered, she didn't know what to say, it had been wonderful, but it was cole that rocked her world, "just tell me that you didn't, and i'll forget it, and we can move on" he said, he understood "i didn't" she said, he smiled "ok, it's forgotten. Now i believe you ordered some loud hot sex?" he said, picking her up in his arms "yes" she said mischievously "coming right up!" and with that they shimmered to his place.


End file.
